A Father To Me
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: "Anyone can be a father. But it takes someone special to be a dad." When your long lost father suddenly appears out of no where and wants to be apart of your life even though that father is a criminal. What do you do? And when the hero you have admired and loved your entire life is pinned to the wall by your long lost father, what do you do? Whom do you choose?


Honestly, I'm surpised with myself, I haven't even been a fan of My Hero Academia all that long and I already want to write a fanfic about it.

And I know I should be working on my TMNT story but I'm sorry guys, my minds on My Hero Academia at the moment, but I promise I will write the next chapter, I don't know when but I swear I will.

Anyway this is my first story on My Hero Academia so forgive me if anyone is OOC.

* * *

Making trips to the store was something that was part of his routine. After his first fight with All For One, where his abdomen was severely damaged, Toshinori found himself going out a lot more whenever he wasn't All Might. And though he was quiet and kept to himself alot, he always made sure to be on constant alert for any sign of trouble nearby, even if his time limit was he'd force himself to use One For All, even if common sense told him not too. So when Toshi dropped by Inko's house to give her his daily report on how her son was doing at his new home with all his other classmates, he couldn't help but notice that she was missing a few things.

Simple things really, mostly kitchen items that Inko obviously hasn't gotten around to buying since she was now trying to find ways to keep herself busy with the absence of her boy. Giving that he still owed her for trusting him to raise Izuku to his fullest extent, he could— _should_ do something for her, so she could see how grateful he truly was, how much he appreciated all that she has given to him and Izuku. "If you'd like, Ms. Midoriya. I wouldn't mind going to the store to pick up whatever it is you need."

His offer had seemed to surprised her, for she almost dropped the teacup she was holding. "O-Oh! No, no, I couldn't ask you to do that on my behave—"

"It's no trouble at all, you've done so much for Izuku and I." Toshi paused as he stood on his feet. "This is the least I can do for you." His voice held honesty and he hope she would accept request.

At his kindness, Inko smiled at him which he returned without hesitation.

And so here Toshinori was; carrying to plastic bags in his hands as he left the grocery store, several minutes later. It was a bit more of a hassle going there this time around since his reveal as All Might Toshi found that he couldn't go anywhere without getting swamped with fans. But luckily his more mature fans were kind enough to distract the younger ones so that he could make an escape.

Toshi made a mental note to _not_ say a word to Inko, if she is anything like her son she'd most likely feel incredibly guilty and that was the last thing he wanted. Placing the bags on the ground as he reached Inko's apartment number he reached for the door knob—

"Inko, I won't say this again. Where is he?" Toshinori froze as he heard a deep male voice speak out from beyond the door. Quietly, he cracked the door open just enough to hear.

"You lost the right to see him when you left in the middle of the night and never came back." Inko's voice seemed to be a combination of nervousness and determination. It made him smile and feel proud knowing where Izuku got it from.

"I have the right to see _my son_ , dammit!" A loud bang rang out and Toshi's protective instinct kicked in as he went flying into the living room

"What's going on here!?" He said loudly and as he skidded to a halt he saw a tall man in front of Inko wearing a leather jacket and jeans, his brown hair was unkempt and his feckless on his cheeks matched Izuku's perfectly.

This... This must be the father Izuku never talked about, this must be the husband Inko always avoided when asked.

This was Hisashi Midoriya.

"Who's this guy? He looks anorexic." Hisashi snorted out as Toshi felt his judgemental gaze.

"T-Toshinori!" Inko stammered out, all determination from before gone as she stared at him in shock. He offered her a small smile. Which she returned as she always did.

Suddenly Hisashi was laughing. It was loud and obnoxious and Toshi didn't like it at all. "Oh my god, Inko! Really? You're dating this skinny twig of a skeleton? Have you no standards anymore?"

Simultaneously, both Inko and Toshinori blushed.

Toshi had to force himself to not spew blood at the comment. Honestly though, him and Inko? Yes, he respected her and is incredibly grateful for putting her trust in him. And yes, she was a very beautiful woman and had such an amazing smile and— His eyes widened when he realized what he was doing. Did he like Inko? As in _like like_ her? Toshinori had no idea, he's never known what it's like to be in love with someone.

"T-That's not your concern, Hisashi!" Inko retorted firmly, the blush kept creeping up on her cheeks whenever she looked at Toshi. "You need to leave—"

"I'm not leaving without seeing Izuku!" Hisashi snapped as he glared at his ex-wife, the fire in his eyes similar to the Izuku's. There was apart of Toshi that felt bitter that the boy got that fire from his dead beat father.

" _My son_ doesn't want nothing to do with you!"

Hisashi advanced on Inko and Toshi sprung forward and placed his hand on the man's shoulder. He wanted to attempt to defuse the situation, he wanted to try and calm Hisashi down before he tried to reason that violence wasn't the answer and we need to think about Izuku first above all else. But Toshi didn't get a chance to do any of that, for the second he touch Hisashi he found himself pinned against the wall by his throat.

He heard Inko yelp in surprise. "Hisashi! Stop!"

"Wait, I know you." The man stated as he stared at him. "Yeah, _yeah_. You're All Might, you've been all over the news lately. You're fight with that guy was the talk of the prision I was kept in with my inmates. The Symbol of Peace, well—" Hisashi paused and used his free hand to grip the wound of his stomach. Toshi choked on the pain and blood dripped down his mouth. "Not anymore, thanks to this." He grasped his wound tighter to prove his point and Toshinori cringed at the utter pain, gritting his teeth he tried to use what strength he had to broke lose of Mr. Midoriya's grip but he found that he couldn't all he could do was glare at him.

He couldn't even protect himself anymore. _God dammit._ Toshi thought to himself as he stared at Hisashi. "Young Midoriya doesn't want to see you." Which wasn't a lie, he always wondered why Izuku never wanted to talk about his father, why he and his mother never brought up Hisashi when it came to where he was. And now he knew why, because Hisashi Midoriya was an all around jerk. Now though he wondered why Inko had kept his name sake? But that was her business, he supposed.

"Oh! I see, you think you can just come here and take my place!? You're _not_ his father!"

Toshi turned his head to the right and let out a wet cough. "I know I'm not, but I know that I'm a better man then you'll ever be. I know that I am what Izuku deserves in a guardian, I will be there for him always, which is obviously not something your good at." He knew he probably took things to far with those last few words, but he didn't care. This man holding him against the wall didn't deserve to be blood related to Izuku.

A dangerous look fell a crossed Hisashi's face. His eyes darkened and looked at Toshi murderously. He watched as the man suck in a huge breathe and opened his mouth.

Right, Hisashi could breathe fire.

Crap.

Closing his eyes impulsively, he waited for the blow.

"Stop!"

Then it seemed like time had frozen. Slowly he opened his eyes and turned toward the voice, because he _knew_ that voice, he hears it everyday. It held fear but it was also firm. Itwas a voice that never wavered in his admiration for All Might or Toshinori.

"Baby!" Inko gasped out the pet name she gave to her little boy so very long ago as she went running to her son and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Toshi grinned, yes it was Izuku. His favorite student.

"Izuku... Look at you, you've really grown up. Haven't ya son?" Hisashi said as he kept a grip on Toshi's throat causing him to wince and Izuku to look at him in concern.

"Please, put All Might down. You're hurting him!" Izuku said as his voice crack and his hands shook.

Hisashi looked at Izuku and then at Toshi. "You're— You're kidding me right? You are seriously more concerned for this Quirkless twig then you are about the father you haven't seen in years?" Toshinori felt the man's hand tighten hold on both his throat and his stomach, for a second time he tried to break free of the grip all the while thinking to himself how pathetic he was that he was no longer able to protect himself from a simple punks like Hisashi.

As he struggled, he saw Izuku look even more frightened. "Please! He's still injured from his fight with All for One! _Stop it_!" And the more and more Izuku showed concern for All Might, the more pissed Hisashi was becoming.

The fire breather's grasp _finally_ loosened around Toshinori's throat and he crumpled to the floor, coughing. "Oh really!? And why should I do that?" Hisashi growled out as he made his way over to Inko and Izuku.

But while Inko was shaking slightly, her hands still on her son's shoulder protectively. Izuku, however gazed back at his so called father with determination. "Because a couple minutes ago, I called the police." The teen said with an actual smirk.

Then the door burst open and several police came charging into the living room. Hisashi's eyes widened, he scoffed when they shoved him against the wall and handcuffed him. "You really prefer him instead of me?" The man asked the fifteen year old as they started to escort him out.

Izuku stood his ground and nodded.

And then when Hisashi Midoriya was gone Toshi witnessed Izuku finally let out the breathe he had been holding this entire time. Clutching his abdomen and coughing blood into his hand. Toshi could help but feel so unbelievably proud of his student as he always is. "Good job, my boy." He rasped out as his head felt fuzzy and his eyes felt tired.

"A-All Might!" Izuku cried out and was at his mentor's side in an instant as tears streamed down his cheeks. Hands hovering over Toshinori, wanting to help but not wanting to make things worse. Gently, Toshinori sat up, clinching his teeth when his wound burned. Still, despite the pain managed to gave his student a reassuring smile. "I'm alright, Young Midoriya." He raised his hand and weakly ruffled the boy's hair.

His vision blurred and he blacked out.

* * *

What made him come too was a dream. No... no not a dream, a nightmare.

He was running in a void of pit blackness, no matter where he went or how far he ran he couldn't reach the end of it, couldn't reach the light that was so far away. Then out of no where Nana appeared, and he couldn't he was seeing her again. Remembering her hurt too much, it's why he most of the time he tried not too. Toshi knew he was being cruel but he couldn't help it, the memories of his teacher, how much he looked up to her and admired her and saw her as motherly figure was far to painful to recall, so he didn't. But now he was seeing her again, and he's realized how much he's missed her even after all this time.

"Nana?" He breathed out, a smile forming lips. He reached out to her, only to recoil back when she disappeared.

Then someone called out his name.

"All Might!"

Whirling to his right he saw to his horror that far off in the black void Izuku was being dragged away by someone, and as he strained his eyes to see he realized that it was none other then the boy's father. Hisashi Midoriya. But this time he looked more monster-like then, he was taller and more bulkier. His sharp claws dug into Izuku's arm and he cried out in pain. Protective instincts kicking into overdrive, Toshi bolted forward. "Hang on!" He called out as he ran towards his student. Trying desperately to get to Izuku and save him, because he needed him and the thought of any harm befalling the teen made his heart ache. But no matter how fast he ran, he was no where close to getting to Izuku.

In fact, as he ran, they only kept getting further and further away.

"Dad!"

Toshinori froze, had— had he just?

"Dad!"

He had, Izuku had just called him dad. He had called him something that shocked him and filled him with so much joy and pride. Even though they both knew Toshi was not Izuku's father, even though there was no blood relation between them, it's obvious that the teenager didn't care about any of that, to Izuku All Might was his father, not Hisashi. And ever since he meet the boy, he saw him as his kid, his student, _his son_. His son that was currently getting dragged away. That was getting taken away from him and that made him start sprinting but the outcome happened just the same, it was like he was running through water he was so heavy.

"All Might!"

He reached his hand out to the boy, horrified that he couldn't do anything to stop this. "Izuku!" His eyes snapped open and he bolted upright, sweat fell from his forehead. His breathing was ragged and short and his heart was beating a mile a minute.

 _Nightmare..._ He thought with himself as he looked around where he was at and noticed that he was in the guest room at the Midoriya Residents. _It was just a damn nightmare._ Toshi reasoned with himself, to try and attempt to get his heart rate down. A flash of Izuku terrified face appeared when he closed his eyes.

But even still—

Slowly, being gentle with his abdomen, he stood up. Crossing the path that lead to the guest room doorway he opened it and he was meet with a pair of big green red rimmed eyes staring at him in shock. "A-A-All Might?" The boy's voice was on the edge of hysterics and hopefulness.

"My boy?" He questioned, still getting over his own surprise from seeing Izuku so suddenly.

The waterworks started immediately after he spoke those words. Toshi barely had time to ask what was wrong when Izuku hugged him around the waist. At first his arms hovered for a moment, then as the teens cries turned to sobs and another image of his nightmare flashed in his mind did Toshinori return the embrace just as fiercely. Squeezing Izuku in his arms, Toshi closed his eyes and let out a sigh of pure relief. _He's okay, he's okay. He's right here with me._ Toshinori repeated to himself as a mantra as tears of his own formed behind his closed eyelids, feeling so grateful that Izuku was still here with him.

He place his hand on the back of Izuku's hair, "Nightmare?" He inquired softly, because that would be the only reason the boy would be acting this way. Sure enough, a silent nod confirmed his question. "It's okay, my boy. I'm here." He reassured as he tightened his hold just a bit more. "Would you like to stay here for tonight?"

Toshinori felt another nod against his chest. "Okay." He walked them both back over to his bed and managed to lay down with Izuku still clunging to his waist.

Nothing was said, it was a silence they both needed as the two of them absorbed the much needed comfort each was giving the other.

"All Might?" Izuku's quiet voice finally broke the silence a few minutes later.

Instinctively upon hearing the small voice, the arm he had wrapped around the teen pulled him closer. "Yes?"

"M-My nightmare, it was about Hisashi and you—" Izuku paused gulping in air, sounding like he would go into hysterics again. "You left, you stopped teaching me how to be a hero and disappeared, and you le-left because he came back..." Short fingers curled around his white shirt, but nothing else was spoken.

"My nightmare was about your father taking you away, dragging you away and I couldn't save you no matter how fast I ran." His hands clinched into fists and he grinded his teeth together, finding it very hard to talk about his nightmare to the boy.

"He's not my father." Izuku stated, voice now filled with certainty. He then bolted up when he realized what he said. "Well— I mean... He _is_ but I don't think he is. When I picture a father he's not who I think of. To me a father should be someone who is always there for you, who will support you no matter what you've done or will do."

Toshi couldn't help but smile. "I think you just described me, young Midoriya."

The teenager blushed with embarrassment, "O-Oh! I'm so-sorry! I didn't mean too—" Izuku stammered, burying his face in the side of his all-time hero.

To stop the kid from blabbering, Toshinori reached out and patted the boy's hair. "Izuku." He said chuckling a little when the fifteen year old froze up and stared at him, wide-eyed. "I would be honored to be your father figure for as long as you need me to be."

Fresh, thick tears began falling down the emerald eyes once again. "R-R-Really?"

"Yes, as long as it is alright if you would be a son to me—"

Those same arms embraced Toshi as they had done before. "Yes! Yes, yes!" He squeezed to the point where his abdomen was hurting but he didn't dare show it. Instead, he wrapped his skinny arms around the boy, joy overwhelmed him. He'd forgotten what it was like to truly be happy. And to think that a shy fanboy could bring that part out of him again, the part of Toshi he thought buried long ago after Nana had died, locked away with all the hurt he felt.

The two stayed like that. Completely content and utterly happy in each other's arms. Then Izuku's drowsy voice spoke out, "I... I love you, dad."

Warmth filled his heart, "Izuku, my son. I love you too."

And unsurprisingly, those words, those important words they called each other felt oddly right. And silently before they both fell back asleep, they both wondered why they hadn't done so in the first place.

* * *

I would like to point out this interpretation of Hisashi Midoriya was completely a theory mostly because there really is only two reasons I can think of as to why Hisashi isn't around at all during Izuku's life.

1) Hisashi is dead

Or 2) Hisashi simply left his family.

Both are highly likely, because both reasons would explain Izuku's adoration to All Night and latching onto him as his hero, but to right this story I went with my second choice.

Anyway, thoughts? Was this good? Bad? Leave your thoughts in a review and I'll see you all soon!


End file.
